Zack, Cody, Tino, and Kyle
The teen boys who are best friend to each other. They all met when they all went at the same school that the main character of Dick figures was in. Of course, they are all the same ages which are 18. They were orphanage when they were 12. Their parents couldn't do the work to sadly have to take them in a orphanage house, but safely the parents gave them money and lucky all of them have a saving account which reach more then $2,000 cash. Of course, when they got in a age of 15, they knew they hates the orphanage because the adult was rube, mean, and disrespectful to them. Sadly, the other kid who was a orphanage now have a parents while the teen was still in the house. No one sadly took them. They don't talk to each other because they thought that they could be in trouble. One of them wanted to get out of here, but notice that the other want too. So, they all have a plan. They thought if they mess around, they would be send outside by the adult. But they knew that would be stupid. So, they run away from the orphanage home and never come back. They talk about themselves and start to dye their hair with the money that their parents gave them. In the age of 16, they knew that they all have a saving account, but turn that into a checking account. They brought themselves a fancy mansion which made them all happy and cheerful, brought car, RV, video game, Wii, Wii U... *3DS *3DS XL *TabletPC *Tablet *Chair *Beanbag *TV HD *Amazon TV *Huge kitchen *Lot of pools *Beds *Computers (Have a computer room) *And others Of course, they spend a lot and still have a lot of cash and money. They give money to the homeless, company, and other to help the world. Of course, they need to go to school. So, they also when to school also. Even if they don't like it, they need it. EP *Hotel *Five Nights at Freddy's Song Zack Zack is a fiction character that will be in the Dick Figures Fanon. Zack love his friend and mostly hang out with them. Of course, they live in a fancy mansion together. Also, they meet up at the skateboard place or at McDonald's. Zack is also the fast one of their group. Zack love to go here and there. He would also warn his friend about what going to happen and all that. When Zack met the other when he was 15, he was shy and couldn't talk well. But now since he have friends, he's like the other teen boys. Zack sometime go with his friend to the pool that's outside of their house. Also, he would make story or movie. He would give out ideas for his friends. Ability/Power *Roll spark *Roll spring *Time Fly *Animal Attack *Run Spring *Speed run Spring *Winter live *Healing *Fall Time *Summer Runner *Acid *Fog poison *Steam Roll *Spiteful Gun *Music fog Friends *'Cody' They talk about his story and wonder if Zack was going to send it out to some people. Zack said that his story is for himself. They also do dare together which hard them and make them laugh all the time. *'Tino' They fool around much. They talk about the news that show up in their minds. They would talk about popular ideas and thinking what should they get. Also, they go shopping for clothed for them and their other friends. *'Kyle' They mostly play game together and laugh to one of them character die in the game and they have to start over again and again. They go to the pool and swim in it and splash at each other. Cody Cody is a fiction character that will be in the Dick Figures Fanon. Cody is jumpie and also a trick person. Cody do a lot of song and do a remix of them or do a cakes up or dupstep. Cody runs around like what a animal would do. He can also be crazy in anyway. He can also be drunk when sometime he go to a bar. Ability/Power *Lightening Storm *Storm Roll *Lightening ball *Storm bolt *Bolt *Crash Star *Sword Star *Star Storm *Lightening Star Bolt Friends *'Zack' Sometime, Cody want to know why does he make story. Cody will sometime call Zack if he want to play video game with him if that ok. Cody text Zack during when he's in study hall. They would text other people in their class. *'Tino' Tino know that Cody can sometime get drunk, but haven't have sex with any slut. Tino understand that Cody doesn't have a drinking problem. But Tino doesn't care with Cody drinking. *'Kyle' They play mostly Mario game that came out. Then play some game that involves fighting. They stake with doing trick in it. Tino Tino is a fiction character that will be in the Dick Figures Fanon. Tino mostly love Nintendo game, but also play Minecraft since he can mine, craft, and fight monster like creepy. Also, he love to swim in water and poison. Of course, his friends can't swim in poison beside Kyle. Ability/Power *Fire run *Fire roll *Fire storm *Fire stream *Fire jump *Poison water *burn poison Friends *'Zack' Of course, they fool around and get clothes from store or mall. They also buy video game at GameStop. Also get food for themselves and their friends. *'Cody' Yes, Tino understand that Cody doesn't have a problem of drinking because he doesn't drink all the time. Tino also have to help Cody on that because they are still in school. *'Kyle' They mostly swim in the pool together and also swim in poison. Included acid while they so not get burn. They sometime put Zack and Cody in the poison and the acid. Luckily, it also doesn't affect on all of them. Kyle Kyle is a fictional character that will be in the Dick Figures Fanon. Kyle mostly draw picture and put them in the interest if he feel like it. People say that he's a good at picture. Kyle is also a hacker, but doesn't hack much really. Ability/Power *Water spin *Water cut *Star Water *Water Roll *Star strike *Poison Water fog *Acid Water *Acid fog *Water Stream Friends *'Zack' They mostly play games together. They also get games by looking in other store or buying them at online or get them at amazon. *'Cody' Playing games over and over again. They go outside and stake more till it's night time. Kyle knew about Cody drinking. He also join Cody drinking and getting drunk. *'Tino' Tino knew this was about to happen when he drink with Cody. Tino also swim with Kyle in the pool, poison, and also acid. They could also get poison and acid in their body, but nothing affect them, same for Zack and Cody. Picture Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Children